Triangular Trouble
by MoonGoddess08
Summary: Developing feelings form in Narumi and Ochiai. That would be fine, but what they didn't expect was to fall for the same girl. Kiri Koshiba.
1. Chapter 1

Triangular Trouble

Chapter 1

1000th Customer

Before I go on, I'd like to say thanks for reading this. Sorry about the "Title" I accidentally put Romance Comedy. But it's actually called Triangular Trouble. I know. Sucky Title. Anyway, this is a NaruxKirixOchiai. I'm still thinking who she should go with.

Disclaimer:I do not own Beauty Pop or its characters. Just the plot.

* * *

"The lucky girl this time around, is..." said a childish looking boy.

He had orange hair and his trademark visor. His name? Kei Minami the SP's nail artist. A spotlight shone on a girl with brown waist length hair and emerald eyes.

"1st year Hikari Yamaguchi!" cried Kei happily.

The girl gasped as she walked up towards the stage. She sat in a chair. A homely looking boy took the mike.

"Hi. I'm Taro Komatsu. I'll be your MC for today," he said nervously.

A light shone down on a guy with raven black hair. The hairstyle was a falcon cut. His dark brown eyes were hidden behind glasses. He wore the Ryofuku school uniform.

"In charge of the make-up today, is...Kazuhiko Ochiai," said Taro.

Ochiai glared at Taro. He gasped.

"Ochiai what?" he asked menacingly.

"Senpai," finished Taro. Fear filled his eyes.

Ochiai nodded. The light shone on an arrogant looking young man. His hair was blonde and sort of spiky. His eyes a light brown. He wore a checkered shirt that was blue with a white t-shirt underneath. Since the checkered shirt was unbuttoned. He was quite handsome.

"The hairstylist is Shogo Narumi-senpai," said Taro.

A light shone on a girl wearing her BP cap. Her auburn hair was tied in a ponytail. She wore jeans and a plaine with shirt. her eyes were a lazy hazel color. She yawned and relaxed on a chair.

"The assistant is x, otherwise know as Kiri Koshiba!" cried Taro.

A light shone on Kei.

"In charge of nails is...Kei Minami-senpai!" cried Taro once more.

Kei grinned. A light finally shone on a guy with black spiky hair who said "Sorry" a lot.

"For massage protins, is Kenichiro Seki!" cried Taro again.

Lastly, the light shown on a guy with a prince cut and hay colored hair. He wore a black sweater with the button shirt underneath untucked and navy blue pants.

"Lastly, with aromatherapy, is Iori Minamoto!" cried Taro for the final time.

Iori sprayed perfume at the female audience. Phermones oozed from his body.

"Okay. Let's get started," said Taro.

The girls squealed with pleasure.

"This will be a 15 minute ordeal," explained Taro.

"Begin!" cried the girls.

A girl with black shoulder lenghted pigtails and glasses blushed. She wore the knee lengthed skirt along with the girl's uniform for the school. Kanako Aoyama, Kiri's best friend. Everyone knew that she had a crush on her senpai, Ochiai. Well, everyone except him. Iori and Seki worked their relaxation techniques on Hikari. She closed her eyes in content. Kei worked on her nails and added a love charm. It was finally up to Narumi. He would finish the show with his great cutting skills. He quickly decided on a shoulder lengthed layer cut. Since he saw the girl's hair was quite thick. He cut delicately, yet fast. Suddenly, Narumi felt pain coming from his arm. He let go of the scissors. AS he bent down to pick up the scissors, Kiri kneeled and handed Narumi his scissors.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

"What's up Naru-Naru? Have you lost your touch?" she asked.

She suddenly heard something snap. Narumi glared at her.

"Shut up, you Mussy-head! A lot you know. I lost my scissors, not my touch," he said cockily.

"Is that suppose to be a joke?" she questioned lazily.

"What?!" he cried in rage.

"Hey! We're in the middle of a show!" cried Ochiai.

"Anyway..." trailed Kiri.

Narumi looked at her. She cocked her head slightly and looked up at him with concern.

"Don't you think its about time to ask help from your assistant?" she asked.

A sparkling aura surrounded her. Narumi stared awestruck. He turned away

"Whatever. Just stay quiet and watch from there," he said as he pointed to a bench.

He snipped his scissors for emphasis.

"I'll get it done before time runs out...for sure," he finished.

Kiri stared at him for a bit and sighed. But, a smile was tugging at the ends of her lips.

"Well, good luck Naru-Naru," she said quietly.

A tint of pink was set on Narumi's cheeks.

"Narumi? Shouldn't you get to it? After all, you only have five minutes," said Ochiai.

He pushed Narumi towards the model. He just couldn't stand seeing those two so close. He stopped and looked puzzled. Was he feeling...jealousy? Narumi went back to cutting.

"Okay! 60 seconds to go!" cried Taro.

Narumi was almost done.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0!" cried the fans.

Narumi finished. The crowd cheered loudly. Kei removed the smock, while Kiri swept up the cut hair. Hikari went in the back to change into different clothes. The others dusted the place clean. The crowd's anticipation grew.

"Okay! Bring in the model," cried Kei, who now took over as MC.

Hikari came out. She wore a denim blue skirt and blue tank top. Her hair flipped just right. She smiled with content. She had light blue eyeshadow and rosy pink lips. Her cheeks were also rosy. The crowd cheered and whistled. Hikari blushed and walked off stage.

"Hold on!" called Kei.

She turned and looked up at them.

"Yes?" she asked softly.

"You're our 100th customer, so you get a prize!" said Kei. (Well, more like model)

"What is it?" she asked.

"A picture of you with the S.P," explained Ochiai.

She walked up reluctantly. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a guy wtith dark brown hair that had a surfer cut and he had light blue eyes. Hikari gasped.

"Raizo?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded. Tears streamed down her face.

"B-but, I-" she started.

He put his hand up to silence her.

"I'm back and I came for you," he said.

She smiled and hugged him.

"I...I've always liked you," she said quietly.

"I already knew. That's because I've always loved you," he whispered in her ear.

They hugged tightly. Kei smiled happily.

"Okay, we've got some minor changes. We will have Hikari and Raizo together in a picture by themselves to remember this day!" cried Kei.

The cute couple stood together. Kanako stood in front of the cute couple with a camera.

"S-say cheese," she said.

They kissed just as Kanako took the picture. "Aww," said a girl.

* * *

After the SP show...

"Ah, I'm hungry," said Kiri.

"What are you talking about? You didn't do anything," said Narumi.

"I had to wake up early to come here. I didn't even get breakfast," explained Kiri.

"That's your fault for not waking up even earlier," said Narumi who was greatly annoyed.

Kiri walked over to where Taro, Seki and Kanako were. Iori had left saying something about having to visit his grandmother.

"Want to order pizza and eat at your house? I have a coupon," suggested Seki.

"Yeah. Sounds good," said Kiri.

They walked towards the door. Ochiai stopped them.

"Are you leaving so soon Koshiba-kohai? asked Ochiai.

"Yup," she said simply as she passed him.

"Kiri-chan! Wanna come over to Naru-Naru's house? There's going to be a lot of yummy sweets," said Kei.

"Are **you** crazy?! Why would I want **her** at my place?!" cried Narumi.

"We should go. It might be fun," said Taro from behind.

"Whatever," she said.

"I-it might be entertaining," said Kanako softly.

Kiri sighed.

"Alright," she said.

She took out her cellphone and called her dad to say that she would be home late since her friends decided to go to a party.

"Okay. But, don't stay out **too** long. You have to work tomorrow," he said.

She sighed.

"I never signed up to work for you without pay," said Kiri.

"I'll pay you 1000 yen," said Seiji Koshiba. (Kiri's dad)

"Fine," she said.

She hung up.

"Would you like a ride?" asked Ochiai.

"Let's go Kiri!" cried Taro.

Taro pulled Kiri to Ochiai's car. He then pushed her in. Taro suddenly looked surprised. There was only enough room for two people.

"Sorry. I only have enough room for myself and someone else. Would three of you mind going with Narumi?" asked Ochiai.

Kiri was already inside his car. She was fast asleep, as the others could tell. Kanako, Seki, and Taro nodded as they headed towards Narumi. Ochiai got in the car and closed the door. His driver began to drive. He sat next to Kiri. He glanced down at her. He smiled slightly. He was going to enjoy this peaceful ride to Narumi's house. He looked down at his laptop, which was propped on his legs and turned on. The SP had been through a lot since Kiri first stepped into the picture. They had gained more experience and compassion, which a while back meant nothing to them. Ochiai sighed. There was so many requests to make girls beautiful, but he felt that it was too much. An idea suddenly formed in Ochiai's mind. He smiled. It was the perfect plan. He decided that he would announce his plan to the others later during the party. But for now, he would stay silent. Kiri's head rested on his shoulder. A blush appeared on his face.

"But for now, I'll just enjoy this," Ochiai thought.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story. - I hope you enjoyed the story. I won't ask you to review like others, but it would be nice to know what you think.


	2. The Announcment

**Sorry for not updating sooner. Its been four years since I've been on here. So for those that think I should continue this, please review and tell me what you think. I aslo improved my mechanical skills, but feel free to point out any mistakes. Thanks =)**

Triangular Trouble

Chapter 2

The Anouncement

Trees blurred as the car sped up. Kazuhiko sighed and glanced out quietly contemplating whether others would agree to his thoughts. If they didn't, he'd find a way to persuade them. He glanced down to see the petite auburn haired girl breathing rythmically. He was rather impressed with her skills which, in a word, would classify her as a genius. Narumi would probably have a fit if he heard Kazuhiko ever utter those words. He chuckled slightly. Looking closely, Kazuhiko noticed a stray strand out of place. He moved his hand to move it and slowly felt his whole body react as if on autopilot. He leaned close and was only a few inches away from her face, when the car came to an abrupt stop. He gasped and pulled away.

_"What am I doing?!"_ he thought as he covered his mouth while his cheeks burned.

Kazuhiko opened the door and walked out of the car. Inside, Kiri yawned loudly and groggily walked out of the car. She glanced over at Kazuhiko who looked rather flustered.

"What's wrong with your face?" she asked.

He jerked his head over and looked rather appalled.

"W-what?" he stuttered.

She leaned close to his face and shrugged.

"Thought maybe you had a fever or something. Whatever," she explained.

She walked off into the direction of Narumi's house. Or rather mansion. A rather young maid walked out and greeted the two. She bowed slightly.

"Good evening Ochiai-kun. Master Shogo will be in the room to the left," she informed.

.

Kazuhiko composed himself and nodded. The maid glanced curiously at the two. She had never seen the young master bring in any girls **before**.

_Flashback..._

The young maid walked out of the house to greet the boss' son. She looked rather suprised to discover that he had brought company. A young girl with dark black hair and glasses walked out with what looked like another rather homely looking boy. Kei waved at the maid.

"Hi maid-chan! Are there any snacks waiting for us?" he asked.

The maid chuckled. She knew the routine where Narumi would bring Kei and Kazuhiko to his house after a sucessful Scissors Project assembly. He'd always ask the same question. So of course she supplied the same answer.

"Of course. I have a table with your favorite snacks prepared just for you," she replied.

He jumped for joy and ran in with Narumi trailing after him.

"Hey Kei! Come back! You should know better than to just enter someone's house without permission!" he cried out.

Kei just laughed and entered the double doors. Kanako and Taro looked around in amazement.

"W-wow. Narumi-senpai's place is gorgeous," commented Kanako shyly.

Taro nodded feeling rather impressed.

"He's loaded!" Taro cried out.

Kanako scolded him.

"That's rude," she pointed out.

The two entered the mansion cautiously.

_End flashback_

The maid entered the house and giggled at the thought of what her boss might say if he saw the two girls that had just entered the house. Kiri lazily walked around and noticed stairs trailing up to the second floor. She figured they led up to the families' rooms. She noticed a door that she figured led to the party room and twisted the knob. The door swung open to reveal a half naked Narumi. Kiri blinked as he froze there while he looked like he was in the midst of putting on his shirt.

"Sorry. My bad," Kiri said rather monotoneously as she shut the door.

He had been in there changing shirt due to the fact that Kei had accidentally dirtied. Kei had been eating chocolate ice cream with a spoon and was exageratting one of Narumi's embarrassing moments with his hands. A "splat" and a dark brown stain covered Narumi's white t shirt. Of course there was a lot of screaming involved. Narumi felt his face warm and he finally regained control of his body. He quickly changed shirt and walked out.

"What the hell Mussy-head! haven't you learned to knock?!" he screamed.

She sighed.

"Geez. Take a chill pill. It was an accident," Kiri quipped.

He closed his eyes and counted to ten. The two walked into the room where a table of snacks were set out. Kanako flagged down Kiri to come over. She walked over nonchalantly while taking a plate and placing some chips on it. She sat down and the small party was on. It was rather short, as Kazuhiko cleared his throat. Everyone turned to his attention and waited patiently.

"What's on your mind Kazuhiko?" asked Narumi.

He surveyed the room.

"As you know, we've had a lot of requests lately due to the fact that we now have Koshiba-kohai in our group. I've come to a conclusion of starting a training camp to sharpen our skills," explained Kazuhiko.

Narumi cheered slightly.

"Sound like a plan! When do we start?" he asked.

Kiri glanced over at Narumi she leaned close.

"You think that's a good idea with an injured arm?" she questioned.

Kazuhiko's eyes widened with surprise.

"What?! Your arm's been hurting lately Narumi?" he demanded.

Narumi sweated nervously but shook his head in denial.

"Of course not! Mussy head is just talking nonsense. I'm perfec-" he began.

Kiri sighed and took a hold of Narumi's right arm. He writhed in pain and spouted out profanties from the pain. The evidence was clear that there was something wrong with his arm.

"You should get that checked out immediately," commanded Kazuhiko.

Narumi nodded in defeat. Kei groaned.

"Ahh. Not another training camp!" Kei complained.

Narumi bit his head off.

"Shut up Kei! You've been slackiing off lately, so you need the practice!" screamed Narumi.

Kei laughed. He loved getting Narumi pissed. Taro seemed rather excited at thought.

"You should do it Kiri. That way we can see you in action again," pleaded Taro.

Kiri sighed at the troublesome thought.

"Whatever. Do what you want," she answered.

Kazuhiko smiled in approval and glanced at Kanako.

"I assume you'll be coming along as well?" he asked.

Kanako blushed and nodded. He smiled.

"We start in two weeks," he informed.

Much trouble was coming up ahead in those next two weeks.


End file.
